The IEEE 802.11a standard defines data rates of 6 Mbps (megabits per second) up to 54 Mbps. For some applications, higher data rates for given modulations and data rates higher than 54 Mbps are desirable. Other extensions, such as the use of MIMO (multiple-input, multiple-output antenna systems and other extensions might be desirable. In order to avoid conflicts with existing standardized communications and devices, extended devices that extend beyond the limits of the 802.11a standard and legacy devices that comply with the existing standard and are not necessarily aware of extended standards both need to coexist in a common communication space and even interoperate at times.
Coexistence is where differing devices can operate in a common space and still perform most of their functions. For example, an extended transmitter transmitting to an extended receiver might coexist with a legacy transmitter transmitting to a legacy receiver and the extended devices can communicate while the legacy devices communicate, or at least where the two domains are such that one defers to the other when the other is communicating. Coexistence is important so that the adoption and/or use of extended devices (i.e., devices that are outside, beyond or noncompliant with one or more standards with which legacy devices adhere and expect other devices to adhere) do not require replacement or disabling of existing infrastructures of legacy devices.
Interoperability is where an extended device and a legacy device can communicate. For example, an extended transmitter might initiate a transmission in such a manner that a legacy device can receive the data sent by the extended transmitter and/or indicate that it is a legacy device so that the extended transmitter can adjust its operations accordingly. For example, the extended transmitter might revert to standards compliant communications or switch to a mode that, while not fully standards compliant, is available to the legacy receiver. In another situation, an extended receiver might successfully receive data from a legacy transmitter.
The IEEE 802.11a standard defines a 20 microsecond long preamble with a structure as shown in FIG. 1, having short training symbols S (0.8 microseconds each), a guard interval LG, long training symbols L (3.2 microseconds each) and a signal field (4 microseconds). The preamble is followed by data. The first eight microseconds comprises ten identical short training symbols that are used for packet detection, automatic gain control and coarse frequency estimation. The second eight microseconds comprise two identical long training symbols, L, preceded by a guard interval LG that is the same pattern as the last half (1.6 microseconds) of the long training symbol L. The long training symbols can be used for channel estimation, timing, and fine frequency estimation.
FIG. 2 shows a long training sequence, L1, that is used to generate the signal representing the long training symbol in a conventional 802.11a preamble. This sequence represents values used over a plurality of subcarriers. As specified in the standard, the subcarriers span a 20 MHz channel and with 64 subcarriers, they are spaced apart by 312.5 kHz. By convention, used here, the first value in the sequence is the value for the DC subcarrier, followed by the value for the 1×312.5 kHz subcarrier, then the value for the 2×312.5=625 kHz subcarrier, etc., up to the 32nd value for the 31×312.5 kHz=9687.5 kHz subcarrier. The 33rd value corresponds to the −10 MHz subcarrier, followed by the −(10 MHz −312.5 kHz) subcarrier, and so on, with the 64 value being for the −312.5 kHz subcarrier.
As can be seen from FIG. 1, the DC value and the 28th through 38th values, corresponding to the edges of the 20 MHz channel, are zero. The output of a transmitter is a training symbol at a sample rate of 64 samples/symbol. The samples are obtained by taking a 64-point IFFT (inverse fast-Fourier transform) of the long training sequence, L1 in this example. As used herein, a sequence in the frequency domain is expressed with uppercase letters (e.g., L(k)), while the corresponding time sequence is expressed with lowercase letters (e.g., l(k)).
One approach to obtaining higher data rates is the use of more bandwidth. Another approach, used by itself or as well as the use of more bandwidth, is MIMO (multiple-input, multiple-output) channels, where a plurality of transmitters transmit different data or the same data separated by space to result in possibly different multi-path reflection characteristics. In either case, care is needed for coexistence and interoperability between legacy devices and extended devices.